A Kiss?
by Ellojello8798
Summary: A collaboration of Olicity centric one shots. There will be no rhyme or reason as to when I post, so...yea!
1. The Hospital

**A/N: This isn't a oneshot about what I hope/think will happens it's more of a 'me letting my imagination go wild with the scene' so it doesn't exactly fit in any specific season. Hope you still like it though :) ooh and please review! I love reviews and give me your honest opinion. I don't care if it's hate, I wanna know what you think. Well, read on. **

Oliver rushed into the hospital, pushing his way through the sea of doctors and nurses. "Felicity!" he shouted. He grabbed the arm of a passing doctor. "Have you admitted anyone by the name of Felicity Smoak?" He asked, eyes wide.

The doctor looked surprised and then angry. "I don't have the list of all of the patients," he said shaking off Oliver's hand. "You'll have to go to the front desk." The doctor briskly walked away.

Being the stubborn man that he was, instead of going to the front desk, Oliver wandered trough the halls, calling out Felicity's name. He ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe that a bomb had gone off right outside of QC. There was no way that it could've been a coincidence, or a misplaced bomb like the police claimed. He knew it had something to do with him as Oliver Queen or as The Arrow.

"Oliver?" A voice said behind him.

He whipped around, and there behind him stood Felicity. He quickly scanned her body for injuries and stepped closer, putting a gentle had on her elbow. "Are you okay? What happened?" Oliver asked, his eyes searching hers.

"I'm fine, Oliver," she said with a reassuring smile. "I was on the other side of the building when the bomb went off, so I had no idea what was going on until they sounded the alarm."

"Why are you here at the hospital then?" Oliver asked.

"Oh I helped take some injured people here, but I was just gonna head back to QC to check out the place where the bomb went off." She said, pointing towards the exit.

Oliver smiled a little. Of course Felicity would take time to help other people. "Dig's already at QC checking out the scene. You should go home, get some rest. I'm sure it wasn't easy getting all of those injured people to the hospital."

Felicity rolled her eyes and said, "I don't even have a scratch on me, Oliver!"

He opened his mouth to speak, but his phone rang in his pocket. He took it out glanced at the screen. "It's Diggle," he said, "Give me one second." Oliver held the phone up to his ear.

"How's Felicity?" Diggle asked immediately.

"She's fine," Oliver said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "She was just at the hospital helping out with some injured people."

"That's good," Diggle said. "I didn't get a lot of information, but the police found out that the guy who set off the bomb had been lurking around QC for the past couple of days, so he might've been looking for a target or something. His street name is the Cay. He's been setting off bombs all over Starling for a while now. Ring any bells?"

"I think I've heard of him. See if you can get any more info from the cops," Oliver said. They exchanged goodbyes and he hung up. The bomber's name kept tugging at the back of his mind, but he had to focus on Felicity right now.

"Find out who set off that bomb?" Felicity asked.

"Someone named the Cay," he said. "I'll look into it a little more when I get back to the foundry." _Where had he_ _heard that name before? _

"Hey, you okay, Oliver?" Felicity asked when she noticed him looking over her shoulder seemingly lost in thought.

"Hm? Yea I'm fine. The bomber's name just seems really familiar, but I can't really think with all of this going on and-"

Felicity cut him off before he could finish. "Thank you," she said. Oliver quirked an eyebrow in question. "For coming to the hospital," Felicity explained. "It's nice to know that you'd drop whatever you were doing to come to the hospital when you heard I was here." She smiled shyly up at him.

Oliver took a step closer. "Of course I'd drop everything. I'll always be there for you, Felicity. No matter what," he said quietly, and his hand came up to cup her face. She leaned into his touch and stepped closer to him. Their chests were almost touching. He noticed her eyes flicking between his own eyes and his lips, and took the chance. His head was still abuzz with the information about the Cay, but Felicity was so close, and he couldn't resist anymore. He lifted his other arm to her face and tilted his head. He felt her grab his arm and saw a faint smile on her lips as she leaned in towards him.

Then it hit him.

The Cay was the bomber that they had come so close to catching just a few weeks ago. Felicity had to go out into the field undercover and disable one of his bombs while Oliver went after him. Somehow, the Cay new he was coming and managed to get away. He must've made the connection between the Arrow and Felicity and planted the bomb at Queen Consolidated. That bomb was meant for Felicity. Once again, Felicity was put in danger because of him. The Cay had made the connection, and who knows how many more villains would make it too, and try to harm Felicity.

Their lips were mere centimeters away-their bodies pressed up against each other. He could feel her warm breath and her racing pulse. Her hand gripping his arm and her soft skin under his calloused fingers. They fit perfectly together, and it felt so right, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting her.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Felicity," he whispered against her lips, and he stepped back.

Felicity immediately let go of his arm and looked up at him. Her face was a sea of emotions. Confusion, embarrassment, hurt.

"I'll only end up hurting you," he said quietly...sadly. He took a step towards her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, he gazed into her eyes one last time before turning and walking away.

**A/N 2.0: Yes? No? Good? Bad? Review and lemme know **


	2. Middle of the Night

**A/N: I have no idea what this is. Please read and review! :) **

Felicity took in a gasping breath as she tried to escape the pull of her nightmare. Her eyes shot open and she immediately sat up. She rested her head in her hands and took slow, deep breaths to try and calm her racing heart. She felt a movement beside her and then a hand touched her shoulder gently. Felicity jumped back and scrambled to the far end of the bed, eyes wide with fear.

"Hey, hey, shhhh. Felicity, it's just me," Oliver said, trying to calm her down.

She squinted her eyes. "Oliver?" she whispered, confused. He gave her a concerned look as she took in the room around her. _This is definitely not my room, _she thought.

"Are you okay, Felicity?" Oliver asked, reaching out slowly to her. She gradually began moving back to where Oliver sat on the bed, and slipped her legs under the comforter next to him. She glanced at the clock and it read 3:32 am.

She fiddled with a loose thread in the comforter. "I didn't mean to wake you up," she said softly, "Just go back to sleep, Oliver, I'm fine."

He sighed and shifted so he was turned towards her. "No you're not," he said, turning her head so she was looking at him. "You're still trying to figure out what you're doing in my bed with me aren't you?" He smiled slightly when he saw that he was right. "Yesterday you came over because you needed someone to talk to. We talked all evening and then I decided it would be best if you stayed the night," Oliver paused and saw Felicity nod. "Do you remember?" he asked quietly.

She remembered it all. After Oliver had asked her to stay the night, she got settled in a guest room, but then went over to Oliver's room to bid him goodnight. They ended up talking late into the night, and she was so tired that Oliver carried her to his bed and then she fell asleep. Suddenly she was very self conscious. Oliver, of course, could sense it.

"Do you want me to walk you back to the guest room?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I mean... Unless you would be more comfortable if I left," she said starting to pull the covers back. Oliver put his hand on hers to stop her.

"I'm perfectly comfortable with you here, Felicity," he said. She nodded and gave him a grateful smile. Felicity did not want to be alone right now.

"Um, could I talk to you about my nightmare tomorrow?" she asked, glancing at Oliver out of the corner of her eye.

He nodded. "Let's get some sleep, Felicity," he said tiredly, trying to cover up a yawn. They both settled under the comforter, with a respectful amount of space between them. She snuggled into the soft pillow that smelled of Oliver, and tried to forget about her nightmare.

After a moment, Felicity turned over to face Oliver and whispered, "I don't think I can sleep, Oliver." There was no response. She raised her head off the pillow and saw that Oliver's eyes were closed and his breaths were even. A corner of his lip twitched up, and Felicity let out a small laugh. He looked so much younger when he was asleep.

She knew she should've turned around and tried to fall back asleep, but instead she moved closer to Oliver and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Thank you for everything, Oliver," she whispered into his chest. She shut her eyes and tried to focus on his heartbeat instead of the thoughts swirling around in her head. Just as she was drifting off, she felt Oliver's legs tangle with hers, and his arm reached around and pulled her closer. "Anything for you," he whispered, and kissed the crown of her head.


End file.
